Daisuki
by tysunkete
Summary: Oneshot. To transfer schools, Akira made a deal with his father. Attend the next company event. But as in all formal events, Akira has to  bring a date. ShuujiXAkira


A/N: Dedicated to Yoru no Hime sama aka Lemon, for being the one to introduce me to Nobuta wo Produce :D and therefore, Yamashita Tomohisa.

* * *

"Shuuji-kun!" Akira dragged his name out.

"What?" Shuuji looked up from his lunch.

After transferring schools, he found out that Akira did too. And oh the coincidence! It was the exact school he was enrolled in. And in the same class. Eyeing the boy that pouted in front of him, Shuuji vaguely wondered if Akira's father supported the decision. It was a shotgun decision for Akira; after all, his family had planned the move for months whereas Akira just arrived in a helicopter the day before he came. Just how rich was he?

"Shuuji" the boy peering at him whined.

"What? I'm eating here," Shuuji waved the boy that got too close for comfort away.

"Yesterday, we went to the beach," Akira grabbed his chopsticks and stole a sushi from Shuuji's bento.

"Hey," Shuuji's cries were unheard as the poor sushi roll was swallowed in a gulp. "What about the beach?"

"I found something there that I wanted to give to you," The unpredictable youngster attacked another sushi. "I left it at home, so today, come to my apartment."

"Why?" Shuuji spoke between chews. "Can't you give it to me tomorrow? And stop eating my lunch!"

"Just come," Akira wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders. "Onegai?"

"Fine, fine."

Shuuji couldn't help but think what Akira was thinking at this moment. Akira seemed to be in another world when he agreed. Waving a hand in front of the face that grinned goofily, he managed to bring Akira back into earth, only to be grabbed by the arm.

"What time is it?"

"Five more minutes to end of lunch?" Shuuji tried to stuff the remaining sushi into his mouth.

"Ahh…" Akira winced playfully and leaned back.

"What is it?"

Akira stuck his tongue out at him. "Iie, nandemonai."

Akira was weirder than usual. Shuuji knew that this bizarre guy was someone who walked down the stairs flapping their arms (who the hell does that?) but today, he seemed a little out of it. Could it be a cold he caught from yesterday? They were drenched with seawater and it was winter.

* * *

"So what's this about?" Shuuji asked for the millionth time as he stepped in Akira's apartment. Boxes were placed randomly around the area, with a few half opened boxes either thrown to one side or its contents were spilled messily on the floor. Shuuji took a good look at the furnishing. It was majoratively traditional Japanese, with the exception of the floor that was made of marble. Looking into the single bedroom that was present, he shook his head at the mess Akira had created on his third day.

Pushing away the countless magazines strewn across the floor with his feet, Shuuji flopped on the bed and looked at Akira expectantly. "What did you want to show me?"

Akira turned and opened his closet. Rummaging through the different outfits hung in there, he pulled out a dress. The dress was beautiful, Shuuji admitted. It was blood red in colour, with an embroidered bust cup that went down the side. It was a Chinese-ish outfit, only that it was barebacked. Now, Akira was staring expectantly at him.

"Do you think it's pretty?"

"I guess so," Shuuji answered offhandedly.

"Try it on," Akira pushed the dress to him.

"No thanks," Shuuji smiled and pushed the fabric away. Was this the reason he came here? He was joking. Right? Right?

"Shuuji" Akira knelt in front of him and pouted.

"You're joking," he laughed nervously.

"No, I'm not," Akira had a dead serious look on his face.

"Why?" Shuuji demanded. "What for?"

Akira placed the dress on the bed and sat next to him. "To come here, Otuou-san and I made a deal. I have to attend the next anniversary of the company, that's why he sent me here by helicopter."

"So what has this got to do with me?' Shuuji asked.

"I have to bring a date,"

"So…" Shuuji looked back and forth at Akira and the dress. "You want me to…"

Akira nodded.

"MAJI?!" Shuuji jumped up from the bed. "I will not dress up as a girl, Akira. Can't you ask someone from school?"

"But I barely know them!" Akira stood up to join him. Slinging an arm over his shoulder, he continued. "Onegai ne?"

"No. No way," Shuuji headed for the door. "Ask Nobuta."

"You know I can't, Shuuji-kun," Shuuji noticed that his friend went quiet. He knew about Akira's past crush on Nobuta. Perhaps it wasn't a good suggestion…but he would definitely, NOT crossdress.

"In any case Akira, I refuse," Shuuji had his hand on the door.

"But then if I don't have a date I can't go. And if I can't go, I can't stay here," Akira clutched his arm. "With you," he added.

"I told you already, ask a girl!" He would not be tempted by Akira's big, shiny, innocent eyes.

"But I want you to go with me!" Akira hugged him fully this time, refusing to let go. "Please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, please, Please, please, please, pleas-"

"OKAY OKAY," he shouted over Akira's incessant whining. "I'll go."

"Yay," Akira hugged him tighter. "Now try the dress on, Shuuji-kun!"

It couldn't be that bad, could it? After all, he didn't know anyone in Akira's father's company. It would only be for a night. One short night he would have to endure and Akira could stay with him. To tell the truth, he was elated over the fact that Akira had followed him. He didn't know anyone in his new class, and he hated being the new boy, with no one to talk to.

If Akira could do something as big as that for him, perhaps he could return the favour this time.

* * *

"Shuuji, what's taking you so long?" Akira pawed at his bathroom door. "If you don't come out, I will go in." He turned the knob.

Shuuji bit his lip and put his whole weight on the door. He definitely could not let Akira see him. Staring at his reflection in the mirror in front of him, his face flamed red. No way in hell. As he felt Akira push against the door harder, he fumbled with the knob. Why didn't his bathroom have a lock?

"Ok, ok, just stop pushing," Shuuji looked around. He just needed something to hold that door…

Akira walked backwards and flopped onto his bed. He smacked his heated face as his imagination about Shuuji ran wild. How would he look like? A really pretty one, for sure, was his thought. Staring at the bare ceiling above, he was aware of his heartbeat that sounded faster than ever.

Why did he ask Shuuji to be his date? Why did he come all the way here just to be with him? Nobuta told him so, that was true. However, he couldn't deny that his heart was the one that tugged him here. Where Shuuji wasn't, it didn't feel like home. Akira grasped his shirt. Just... what was this feeling?

He just wanted Shuuji to be his date for the fun of it. It was true that he didn't know the girls in school well, and he wasn't about to ask some random girl. But why Shuuji? Was it because of the last time Shuuji made him wear the ridiculous outfit that was pink to convince Nobuta? Was it?

If that was true, why did his heart pound faster whenever Shuuji was nearby? It was the same feeling he felt with Nobuta, except this time, it was stronger. And louder.

"Mou….yamete kudasai." He closed his eyes. Suddenly, he sat up with a start. Shuuji didn't exit the bathroom.

"Shuuji" Akira pushed the bathroom door open. It was empty. "Oro." Stepping in, he sighed. "Shuuji-kun, step out already,"

Shuuji stepped out cautiously behind the bathroom door. With Akira's back turned, he was sure he could escape. Just one more step…

Unfortunately, before he could leave the bathroom, a figure tackled him from behind. "Gah," he clawed the air before both of them fell ungraciously onto the ground. Akira sat up comfortable on him. "Stop running away," he patted Shuuji's head.

Shuuji scowled. "Will you get off me?"

Akira pulled his friend up and turned him around to face him. Shuuji was determinedly looking at the floor. This was so embarrassing. Akira examined him. The dress fitted him nicely, except for the bust where he didn't have any. Tilting his chin up with his finger, he noticed that Shuuji's face was tinted pink. His long hair messily framed his face artistically. The dress was long, so it covered his legs and arms. It was hard to tell if Shuuji was a male with the illusion the dress created. It was only his Adam's apple and low voice that was a dead give away. Biting in a blush, he was right. Shuuji really did make a pretty girl.

"Why are you so nervous?" Akira's eyes narrowed. Usually Shuuji was one who would poke fun at his own situation, be it crossdresssing. However, the Shuuji in front of him now was a nervous wreck.

"Because I'm going to… to… be your…" He couldn't say it. Shuuji knew it was just pretence, but his stomach was bursting with butterflies.

A tingling sensation shot down his back as he realized Akira was teasingly dragging his finger down his spine. Looking into his eyes to question him, he was stunned by the look Akira was giving him. It was so intense. His eyes were pure black. It just made him want to…

Shuuji licked his dry lips. He leaned nearer and nearer, until their lips nearly touched.

"Shuuji-kun! You're too tense," Akira suddenly squeezed the boy and let go.

Shuuji stepped back, mentally slapping himself. He wasn't going to be Akira's actual date. He was a guy! It was just pretend. Donning on a fake smile, he clapped Akira on the back. "Let's take on that event."

"Kon," Akira's fox hand nodded in agreement.

Shuuji went into the bathroom and stripped. Splashing his face with cold water, he slapped himself a few times. He did not just… Leaning against the door, he slowly sat down. Since when did he think of Akira that way?

The boy outside covered his head with his blanket. Shuuji was even more tempting than Nobuta was. This would not do. Akira screamed in frustration into his pillow. He didn't want to lose Shuuji. He couldn't afford to. He wouldn't make any move until Shuuji indicated it himself.

* * *

Saturday came and it was time to act.

Akira walked in carrying two boxes, as Shuuji adjusted the dress on him.

"Put these on," Akira shoved a pair of white heels to Shuuji.

"That's…" Shuuji eyed the footwear. "Too high."

"Just try it on,"

Shuuji complied and suddenly a thought struck him. How did Akira know his shoe size? His dress as well, seemed custom made for him. It was like Akira planned for him to go right from the start, and Akira was certain he would agree.

Standing up, he nearly fell if not for Akira whom he clutched.

"Shuuji, you walk too callously," Akira pushed his hands away and opened the other box. It was another pair of heels, except that it was black. Putting it on, he stood up and sashayed across the room and back effortlessly. Shuuji's jaw dropped. No, way.

"Just, like, that," Akira spoke each word with a high pitch.

"Uso!"

"Come on," Akira stood beside him and gestured his turn.

Falling down again after the third step, Shuuji asked Akira to show him once more. Akira smiled his weird smile and strutted again. Akira… looked so… wow…

"Shuuji-kun! Shuuji" Shuuji snapped out of his daze. He did not just admired Akira's… assets.

"Don't put so much weight on each foot. And take smaller steps," Akira tried to tell him, but Shuuji was too busy dwelling on the idea that he just checked out Akira to concentrate.

After an hour of managing the heels, Akira deemed Shuuji not awkward enough to catch attention and let him off.

Pushing Shuuji into a chair, he straddled him and made himself comfortable on his lap.

"What are you doing?" Shuuji leaned back. It was a very suggestive position.

"Foundation," was all he replied, as he concentrated on Shuuji's face.

Shuuji watched in amazement as Akira applied makeup on him. Since when was Akira so skillful in that area?

"I used to hold events with my dad for the company when I was slightly younger," he spoke absently. "Make-up is something important especially if you're appearing on stage."

As Akira worked his magic, Shuuji couldn't help but gaze at Akira's flawless complexion. It was so unfair. Akira was rich and handsome. And it wasn't like Akira scored badly in his subjects either. Wetting his own lips, he realized he had been staring at Akira's face for what seemed like hours. Blushing slightly, he blinked out of his thoughts when Akira lifted his chin up.

"Perfect, mi amigo," Akira sat back to examine his work. "Just that your voice needs to be higher."

Akira changed into his suit and posed with Shuuji in his full length mirror. Shuuji was very beautiful indeed. An idea popping into his head, he swiped a camera off his table and clicked it.

"Hey!" Shuuji made a grab for the camera. He wasn't going to leave any evidence behind that he crossdressed for Akira. Unfortunately, Akira was taller than him and Shuuji soon gave up trying to steal the camera.

"I'll develop a copy for you if you want it so badly," Akira laughed and Shuuji mock-pouted.

* * *

The destination was pretty near Akira's apartment, probably since his father thought it would be more convenient for them, and Shuuji thanked him inwardly. The duo entered the hotel arms linked, and Shuuji marveled at the 'poshness' of the place.

"Akira, where's the toilet?"

Akira pointed to the left and called after him "Be careful!"

Sneaking into the men's toilet, Shuuji pushed a package at the corner of the toilet. Hopefully, everyone will think of it as the cleaner's equipment and not touch it. It held his guy clothes in case he felt too uncomfortable and needed to change.

Exiting the area cautiously, Shuuji was relieved to find that no one saw him enter the male's washroom. He immediately spotted Akira at a table with food displayed and walked over.

"Useless son. He only knows how to enjoy his 'youth' or so he says. You never know what's he's done behind his father's back." Shuuji heard a sharp voice cut through. He turned his head and saw a middle-aged lady speaking to another pair of adults.

Shuuji glanced at Akira. The boy was oblivious to the comment as his eyes sparkled upon seeing so much food at the table.

"Shuujikun, I'll get us some," and the boy floated away, clearly in heaven.

Shuuji nodded absently at Akira and focused on the woman. Glaring at her, he saw that she noticed him and sent him a dirty look back. Smirking, she continued.

"With a son like that, this company isn't going to survive. That's why the Yuriko's are going to take over very soon,"

It was an insult to the company by declaring a challenge on its anniversary. It was an insult to Akira's father who had worked hard to bring it to where it was, but most of all, it was an insult to Akira. Walking over to the group, he relished the expression on the lady's face as he cut in. Obviously, the woman did not count on Shuuji interrupting the conversation. It was something girls never do.

Shuuji marched up to the rude woman and stated coldly,

"Akira is not useless at all. In fact, he's very reliable. He's the person I trust most in the world."

"And who are you?" The women spoke in a consending manner.

"Kiritani Shuuji," he replied with confidence. "Akira's date."

"Hn," The two of them started a glaring match.

"Shuuji," someone grabbed his arm and pulled him aside. It was Akira. His tone and demeanor had changed. Bowing towards the woman, he held out a hand offering her excuse. "Gomen nasai, Yuriko-sama. She's new here, so please excuse her."

"Hn, you better keep her on a tight leash if you know what's good for you," she turned away arrogantly.

Akira collapsed against Shuuji as she disappeared into a mass of people. "Shuuji, what were you doing?"

"But she insulted you!" Shuuji couldn't believe it. "And you… you… were… normal!"

Normal wasn't the right word, however, Shuuji couldn't find an appropriate word to describe how he had acted. It wasn't the usual goofy Akira. It was a business-like, serious and strategically polite Akira.

"She's an important shareholder of the company," Akira explained. "So don't provoke her okay?"

"Then.. you knew? You heard her just now?"

"She does it every time I attend the company events," he pulled Shuuji back to the table and grabbed the food he had taken. "And, I didn't think you would go out of your way to defend me, Shuujikun!" he grinned slyly while Shuuji protested. "Act more like a girl, Shuuji. Girl's don't butt into other people's conversations."

Akira set down the plates of food and tucked in eagerly. Shuuji curiously stabbed at selected pieces, devouring it when he deemed it edible.

"Akira," a voice sounded above them. Both of them looked up and were greeted by the towering figure of Akira's father.

"Otousan…"

"I'm glad you came. And who is this pretty girl with you?"

"Kiritani Shuuji." Shuuji mumbled. This was so embarrassing. "Nice to meet you, Kusano-san."

"Oh," his father's eyes twinkled knowingly. "Well then, I shan't disturb you two anymore." _So this was the guy my son transferred schools for. And to think this Shuuji-kun would be my son's date for the night. Ah, friendship is such a wonderful thing._

Shuuji stared at the retreating back. "Hey, how come your father looked like he knows something I don't?"

"Harh?" Akira stopped in mid-bite to face him.

Sighing at Akira's confused expression, Shuuji picked up his fork. "Nothing."

* * *

The rest of the event nothing worthy of mentioning happened. If not for the exotic food present, Shuuji would have said it was the most boring event he had ever attended. The people present were all interested in the company, something Shuuji didn't care about other than that the Kusano's were filthy rich. He remained seated most of the time, mostly to prevent himself from causing an accident with his limited experience with heels. Other females occasionally made small talk, about the latest fashion trends and 'oh, let's have a manicure.'. Shuuji stretched his ability to associate like a female without raising suspicions. He had learnt a few tips when he was training Nobuta, but he was nowhere close to the prowess of gossiping like a female.

Akira on the other hand, acquainted himself with the food as much as possible, occasionally introducing Shuuji to the more prominent people of the company, but mostly devouring food next to him.

Akira sensed Shuuji's restlessness and offered the chicken he was eating. "It's good."

Shuuji raised an eyebrow at the curry that splattered back into the dish. "No thanks."

Akira pouted inwardly. With all these people around, he couldn't act like he usually did around Shuuji. This was so boring.

"Akira, I'm going to change," Shuuji spoke after hours of smiling and making small talk as Akira's date. It was nearly the end of the event, so it didn't matter if Shuuji was present as a male. The people had already seen Akira and his date.

* * *

"Shuuji" Akira fell into his arms as he exited the bathroom. Akira's face was red hot, and Shuuji realized that his was flushing up at the close proximity. He frowned at the incoherence Akira was spouting at the moment. He was drunk.

"Your face is all red," He glanced at the waiter that walked passed him carrying a tray of champagne glasses. Oh. "Let's get you home." It was already well past midnight, and his father had seen him attend the event, so Shuuji figured that it was all right for them to leave. Hailing a cab, he successfully moved Akira from the hotel to the base of his apartment.

"Shuuji-kun! Daisuki." Akira, very much out of the blue, smiled drunkedly and stumbled.

"Wh-hat are you saying?"

The boy in question wrapped the other arm around him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Oi!" Shuuji slapped his cheek where it was flushing red. Looking down at the other, he saw that Akira was still in his drunken stupor and sighed.

"Actually… I…. likeyoutoo," he said in one breath, hoping that Akira was too lost in his own world to hear him. Risking a glance at him, Shuuji let out a sigh or relief when Akira was still mumbling nonsense and wasn't paying attention to him.

Shuuji supported Akira as he dragged him into the lift and after much fumbling of keys, into Akira's apartment. Pushing open the door, he rested for a moment against the wall before heaving Akira up again and the both of them stumbled into the bedroom. As luck would have it, Akira was heavy, the floor was messy, the magazines piled higher than ever, and Shuuji tripped over them.

And of course, Akira, being in his drunken state, would not remember this incident at all.

Shuuji stared wide-eyed at the boy who was suddenly in his face. Akira's eyes were closed in contentment, as his mouth moved as to what was natural to him. However, the boy on top wasn't having it so easy.

Akira's lips were extremely soft, and that was the first thing he noted. The second thing he realized was that Akira's mouth was moving against his own; frenching him. The third thing he noticed that he was on top of Akira. On his bed. Kissing. The last thing was that he concluded that Akira was a very good kisser, even if he was drunk, as Akira wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer.

Shuuji was in utopia… until he realized that Akira tasted of strawberries… and not alcohol. Pulling away in shock, he breathed harshly to catch his breath while staring at a self-satisfied boy grinning like a Cheshire cat while being pinned underneath.

"You…you..you're.. not drunk,"

"Did I ever say I was?"

"You made me drag you all the way back!"

"Shuuji, sometimes you're so naïve, it's so cute." Akira tapped his nose.

"Th-then..your face ! It was red! An-nd your cheeks were hot!"

"Red?' Akira wiped his face and rubbed his fingers. Pink powder floated. "It was blusher. And I ate curry, remember?"

He was right. How could he have forgotten Akira was sensitive to spicy food?

"AKIRA!!" Shuuji didn't know what else to say.

"Kon." Akira smiled at him with his fox hand.

Shuuji groaned and rolled away from Akira. He sat on the bed and rolled into a ball.

"Shuuji?" Akira frowned slightly and got up. Poking his friend's cheek, he grinned when he saw that Shuuji was blushing. Shuuji could not believe Akira had just pulled one on him. And he confessed to him of all things.

"_Actually…I…likeyoutoo,"_

"Shuujikun," Akira leaned his head on Shuuji's shoulders and hugged him tightly. "Daisuki," Akira made him puppy dog eyes. Shuuji mock frowned and stuck out his tongue.

"Wait," Shuuji exclaimed, sitting up. "The dress and shoes! I left them in the toilet!" Shuuji's eyes widened.

Akira and Shuuji shared a look before bursting out in laughter. They wondered what the cleaner would say when he found the innocent red dress and heels sparkling on the male's toilet seat.

* * *


End file.
